eclipsephasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ego Statistics
EGO vs MORPH Eclipse Phase’s setting dictates that a distinction must be made between a character’s ego (their ingrained self, their personality, and inherent traits that perpetuate in continuity) and their morph (their ephemeral physical— and sometimes virtual—form). A character’s morph may die while the character’s ego lives on (assuming appropriate backup measures have been taken), transplanted into a new morph. Morphs are expendable, but your character’s ego represents the ongoing, continuous life path of your character’s mind, personality, memories, knowledge, and so forth. This continuity may be interrupted by an unexpected death (depending on how recent the backup was made), or by forking, but it represents the totality of the character’s mental state and experiences. Some aspects of your character—particularly skills, along with some stats and traits—belong to your character’s ego, which means they stay with them throughout the character’s development. Some stats and traits, however, are determined by morph, as noted, and so will change if your character leaves one body and takes on another. Morphs may also affect other skills and stats, as detailed in the morph description. It is important that you keep ego- and morphderived characteristics straight, especially when updating your character’s record sheet. EGO STATS: All base Ego statistics are built upon the Ego, that is the Mind or Personality of the character. Such statistics are carried across into the control and management of the Sleeve of Morph that the Mind inhabits. Initiative, for example, is the little bit of you that watches for openings, assesses the dangers, and knows when to move. Lucidity and Trauma Threshold are to do with your Mind's ability to cope with external stresses - mental traumas, torture, identity crises or even existential conundrums that would send a lesser man insane. And finally your Moxie deals with your guts, your ability to get out there and take control of your own fate. Initiative Your character’s Initiative stat helps determine when they act in relation to other characters during the Action Turn. Your Initiative stat is equal to your character’s Intuition + Reflexes aptitudes divided by 5 (rounded up). Certain implants and other factors may modify this score. Lucidity Lucidity is similar to Durability, except that it measures mental health and state of mind rather than physical well-being. Your Lucidity determines how much stress (mental damage) you can take before you are incapacitated or driven insane. Lucidity is unlimited, but generally ranges from 20 to 60 for baseline unmodified humans. Lucidity is determined by your Willpower aptitude × 2. Trauma Throshold The Trauma Threshold determines if you suffer a trauma (mental wound) each time you take stress. A higher Trauma Threshold means that your mental state is more resilient against experiences that might inflict psychiatric disorders or other serious mental instabilities. Trauma Threshold is calculated by dividing Lucidity by 5 (rounding up). Insanity Rating Your Insanity Rating is the total amount of stress your mind can take before you go permanently insane and are lost for good. Insanity Rating equals LUC × 2. Moxie Moxie represents your character’s inherent talent at facing down challenges and overcoming obstacles with spirited fervor. More than just luck, Moxie is your character’s ability to run the edge and do what it takes, no matter the odds. Some people consider it the evolutionary trait that spurred humankind to pick up tools, expand our brains, and face the future head on, leaving other mammals in the dust. When the sky is falling, death is imminent, and no one can help you, Moxie is what saves the day.